


Your soul to the storm

by curiously_me



Series: The Storm of Our Homeland [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: Written for LibNyx Week, Day One: Alternating Ending.  An alternate take on the events of the Kingsglaive movie, if Nyx wasn't around to play hero.





	Your soul to the storm

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbeta'd and will probably be revised in the near future. The plot bunnies are gathering their forces, I can feel it. <.<

When they are summoned before the King, Libertus knows that something is horrible wrong, can feel in his bones that his whole world his about to be turned on its head, leaving him struggling to keep his head above water.

He knows in his heart that nothing will ever be the same again.

"Glaives Ostium and Altius to see you, your Highness." He and Crowe are announced and isn't that just the strangest thing ever. Libertus has only been before the King once before, when he swore himself to the service of Lucis and her King, but even then they had not stood on ceremony. Nyx had told them later that Regis not only understood the loss of their homes, but that he had seen their suffering first hand and had promised to do his best to support the lands beyond the wall.

Nyx had always had a strange relationship with the royalty of Lucis.

"Libertus, Crowe, thank you for meeting with me." King Regis said, moving from where he stood near the throne and coming down the stairs to talk face to face with them.

Yeah, something shitty was going down.

"I'm afraid that I am to be the bearer of ill news." The king begins. "We've just received word that Prince Noctis' envoy was attacked on the road and, while we don't know all the details, we do know that there have been many casualties and that communications have been lost with all members of the security detail."

Beside him, Crowe draws in a sudden breath.

"Nyx?" She asks.

"Again, we don't know for certain, but initial reports indicate that he was able to escape with Noctis. There was the beginning of a trail, footprints and some blood, leading away from the area but both disappeared in the hills." Regis says and Libertus is beginning to understand why they're here.

"An' you need us to track 'em down, Nyx and yer son?" Libertus asks. It isn't really a question and he can see the confirmation in the King's eyes even before he speaks.

"Yes. We can't risk sending a full contingent of soldiers without alerting the Empire to the fact that the Prince is missing; I fear that would draw more enemies to our land. You are Nyx's family, you've been with him since before we met, grew up in the wilds of Galahd and I have faith in your ability to locate him.

"Please?" The King pleads, "Find my son, find your brother, and bring them home to us."

~~~ KINGSGLAIVE ~~~

It's too late when they finally catch up to Nyx's sorry ass, he always was too quick to keep on the move rather than sit and wait for fate to come to him. Libertus and Crowe can see his silhouette on the horizon, moving steadily towards Insomnia.

They are waylaid by daemons before they can catch up to him and the 'what ifs' of that fight will stay with Libertus for many years to come.

The sun is just rising over the horizon when they come upon the Marshal, the Prince, and their friend. Nyx has just relinquished the Prince into the Marshal's arms and it seems as if his strings have been cut, as he slumps to the ground.

Libertus cries out, doesn't even feel the nausea as he warps forward, catching Nyx's limp body before it can hit the ground.

"Nyx? You bastard, don't you dare leave us." He orders, feeling how Nyx's body trembles, how the fever is burning him from the inside out. For the first time since they joined the Kingsglaive, Libertus is afraid. He is terrified by the way he can feel Nyx's life slipping through his fingers.

Crowe reaches out, her hands alight with shimmering blue as she attempts to heal Nyx's wounds. She is pouring everything she has into the healing magic, but she always was better suited to fire and wrath.

Nyx groans, forehead wrinkling from the pain.

She has bought them a little time.

"Crowe? Libs? Six, I really must be out of it." Nyx mutters, face turning into Libertus' chest in a way he hasn't for years.

"No, no, we're here Nyx. We found your stubborn ass, now all you have to do is make it home and we'll be sitting around the table in no time. Just think about it," Crowe pleads, tears running down her cheeks. "You and Me and Libs and Pelna, we'll find some spices and cook up some real Galahdian fare. It'll be a feast just like we used to have back home."

Libertus can see her heart breaking, can feel his own heart shattering inside his chest as Nyx's arm comes up, his hand cupping Crowe's cheek briefly.

"You're the strongest of us all, little sister." He says. "Keep Libs from doing anything stupid, will you?"

Nyx doesn't have any words for Libertus, they've already said everything they need to in the dark hours of the night, waiting and praying for the chance to see the dawn. He knows.

"Hey Nyx, catch you in Galahd." Libertus whispers into Nyx's hair. He holds his friend, his brother, his lover close as Nyx breathes his last breath.

"May Ramuh see your spirit returned to the storm." He prays, voice cracking as he curls in over Nyx's body.

~~~ KINGSGLAIVE ~~~

In the twelve years since they lost Nyx, Libertus has settled. He has taken his anger at the Empire's rape of Galahd, the rage at losing his family, and the heartbreak of losing his lover and used it to keep him focused.

He and Crowe are the best the Kingsglaive has ever seen. With Pelna to make sense of their intelligence and Luche to work the people and keep his ears open to any dissension, Libertus has moved up the ranks quickly. Only last year, he was promoted to Captain of the Glaive, when communications were discovered that implicated Drautos as an enemy of the state.

Drautos disappeared before they could discover what the Empire was truly working towards inside Insomnia, but they still heard rumors of the man's exploits as General Glauca's shadow grew.

When the news arrives at his office, Libertus doesn't trust this olive branch one bit, he's certain there is an asp hiding in the leaves, ready to strike. But he also knows that the King's body is being worn down by the continual use of the Ring and Crystal to maintain the wall.

What else can they do, but welcome the wolf in among the flock and pray that their worries are for naught.

~~~ KINGSGLAIVE ~~~

Insomnia's worst fears come to life and Libertus' people are forced to fight against those they called brother. There were those still loyal to Drautos in the Kingsglaive and it broke something in all of them to fight their brethren in that final battle.

Libertus helped the King escape Glauca's initial attack, hoping against hope that Crowe had managed to escape the city with the Princess, even as Glauca pummeled him into a wall.

When he woke moments later, it was to the sound of Crowe's voice yelling at him to, "Get the hell up, Libertus, move your fat ass!"

He could see her straining to hold the shield between them and Glauca, as the Princess moved to the King's side and helped him to stand. As they moved to the hidden elevator, Libertus swallowed down the nausea from what he knew was a bad concussion and stepped up to Crowe's side.

"Come on." The King ordered.

And Libertus grabbed Crowe around the waist, threw his blade, and breathed a heavy sigh as the doors closed behind them.

They lost the King, or rather he gave his life to give them a chance to escape the city, and Libertus is just sick to death of people sacrificing themselves for this 'future' they keep going on about. What kind of future could it possible be, if everyone he loves is gone from the world?

As they escape the mechs and hide from the daemons, Libertus can feel his ribs moving in ways they definitely shouldn't. He guesses that he is bleeding internally, from the bruising he glanced when pulling his coat off to give to Lunafreya.

Libertus can feel his time coming, even as they are cornered by Glauca and the traitors. He knows then that he isn't going to see the future Lunafreya is fighting for, even as he slides the Ring of the Lucii onto his finger and tells the kings of old where they can stick it, if they won't take action.

His life in exchange for giving Crowe and Luna a chance, it's nothing in comparison, he thinks as power floods through him. It is similar to the power the King granted to them, and Libertus remembers Regis' voice speaking in support of him, but it is all-consuming in a way that leaves him gasping.

This will be his final fight, but he will take Glauca out with him when he goes. He will remove the stain of betrayal from the Kingsglaive and he will use the Old Wall, fight with the guardians of old, to destroy the daemons the Empire has unleashed on the city.

And as the sun rises on the fire and ruin of Insomnia, Libertus sends up one final prayer to Ramuh, beseeching the god of Galahd to grant their young king his blessing in the fight that is to come.

"Hey, Hero, thought you'd never make it." Nyx's long-missed voice is in his ear, as he feels the sun's warmth on his face and then nothing.


End file.
